


Until The Bitter End

by CWMaddy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper needs to die, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kind of diverges from cannon after that, No Dialogue, Post Episode 1x04, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: Jason Blossom wasn't the first casualty to befall upon Riverdale, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before 1x05, and know pretty much nothing about what's going to happen when it airs. So you know, have some Cheryl angst before cannon goes and fucks it up.

If you asked any of the townsfolk, most people would tell you that the last time they saw Cheryl Blossom was at her brother's funeral. She was wearing all white; her fiery red hair had been cascading down her back in elegant waves. 

If you asked the core four, they'd tell you the last they saw of her was in the parking lot outside of the church, where she tore Jughead and Archie to pieces for their so chosen funeral attire. She had been all sharp edges and wild anger, and she almost threw one of her heels at the boys. 

That was all anybody knew. 

Cheryl wasn't at school the following Monday, and Tina and Ginger had reportedly not gotten through to Cheryl via text message or phone call. Not even her parents knew where their daughter had gone off to. 

Cheryl never went home with them after the funeral, she'd told them she needed some time to herself. They knew how she liked to deal with her pain alone, and so they left Cheryl to her own devices. 

The Blossom parents would come to regret their decision much later. 

Three days passed without anyone hearing so much as a peep from the infamous Cheryl Bombshell, and posters all around town went up with her face on them. 

**Have You Seen Me?** they read.

The townspeople were divided on their opinions of what happened to the last remaining Blossom twin. Some believed that she had run away of her own accord, fleeing from the truth as well as the police. Those people were sure that Cheryl had been the one to end her brother's life. 

Others supposed that her parents were actually hiding their daughter away; keeping her safe from the town's scrutiny – especially Alice Cooper's scathingly biased articles in the paper. 

No one even considered what would turn out to be the actual truth behind Cheryl's disappearance. 

March came and went, Cheryl's missing person flyers were somewhat of a passing memory to the inhabitants of Riverdale. They still fluttered in the wind, stapled to trees and street lamps alike, but had recently started to go unnoticed by pedestrians.

Come April, almost two months after Cheryl's last sighting, the girl returned. But not in the way anyone had thought. 

To everybody's horror, a busboy working the late shift at Pop Tate's came across her broken body in one of the dumpsters behind the diner.

She'd ended up following in her brother's unfortunate footsteps. 

The autopsy was leaked soon enough, which was no surprise. It'd been discovered that Cheryl Blossom died similar to the way her brother had, a single bullet to the head, and obvious signs of torture decorated her body in grotesque ways. 

Broken fingers and 2nd degree burns were only the beginning of what the River Vixen had suffered at the hands of someone unknown. 

Two murders in and the town still hadn't the slightest idea of who the killer might be. The Blossom parents were almost immediately put under the witness protection program, to which they hadn't refused nor agreed, too busy drowning in their own grief over losing both children in such a short time span.

This didn't spare them from Alice Cooper and her scandalous writing, though. For it was only a story to her.

You see, when Jason died, Riverdale lost a quarterback.

And when Cheryl died, Riverdale lost a cheer captain.

But in the meantime, the Blossoms had lost their family. 

That never seemed to click with the rest of the town.

Only Betty, Archie, Veronica and Jughead understood the magnitude of this sudden tragedy. And so, they all attended Cheryl's funeral together. Archie sans his varsity jacket, and Jughead shockingly without his signature beanie. 

No one but the four of them would ever know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting another chapter either, believe me. So as of now, there will only be 2 chapters. Don't quote me on it though, inspiration can never be silenced.
> 
> This chapter is pretty dark, it briefly describes Cheryl's kidnapping. So if you're squeamish to that type of thing, don't read this.

If there had been any witnesses, nobody would've been able to deny that even when terrified, Cheryl was gorgeous.

Her ruby red lips parted in an ugly scream, her pale cheekbones soaked in fresh and old tears that her deep brown orbs were no doubt drowning in. 

She kicked off her heels in the struggle, but that was fine, those would be collected later. 

The figure in black dragged her across the tarmac by her soft curls, dirtying the pristine white of her dress. 

For someone so light, Cheryl was quite a hassle to get a hold of. Just like her brother. 

Eventually, Cheryl was silenced with a hard hit to the back of the head, and the trunk of a small car became her resting place for the long drive to come.


End file.
